Lily
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: Sad little song fic. Severus deals with Lily's death a few weeks after that tragic night. Done with the lyrics of "Lucy", by Skillet. Nothing to do with the meaning of the song, but it reminded me of this.


A/N: Hi everyone. The song is 'Lucy', buy Skillet. I know that this has absolutely nothing to do with what the song is actually about, but this is my take on the lyrics the first time I heard it. It's the same exact lyrics, except I substituted 'Lucy' with 'Lily'. I'm saying it now, I'm certainly not a Sev/Lily shipper. I absoluely hate what she did to him. However, everytime I would listen to this song, I'd get the urge to write this and I'd really like to be able to just listen to the song. So I finally wrote it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own Harry Potter or Skillet. If I did, Ben would still be playing guitar for them, and Severus would be living the life of his dreams.

The light of the full moon shown down on twenty-one year old Severus Snape, who was walking down Main Street in Godric's Hollow. Trees lined the road, their leaves yellow and orange. A crisp breeze was blowing his cloak in the wind. It was easy to see that winter was on its way. A buquet of blood red roses was clutched in his right hand. Turning left, he entered the crumbling gates of the graveyard. His movements were rigid, as though unsure of which way to turn. He wandered for a few moments before finding the two raised mounds of dirt, and headed straight for them. Ignoring the name on the left, he knelt beside the right side of the stone. Though it was recently placed,the falling leaves of the season had covered more of than half of the grave. Reaching his hand out, he brushed the leaves out of the way, revealing the name engraved into the stone. _Lily._

_Hey Lily I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass, on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for awhile, got some things I need to say_

It was over. He was free. Tom Riddle was dead. No more all night revels. No more raping and killing countless women and children. No more hours repeatedly hearing a cold voice hiss _Crucio_. No more hearing the screams, be them from a nameless person or from his own mouth. He would go through it all everyday until the world ends if it meant having her in his arms again. If he could see her bright green eyes looking up at him. If he could see her.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her  
>I'd give up all the world to see<br>That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

He hated himself. There was no other way to put it. He absolutely loathed himself beyond all explaination. It was his fault. He was the reason she was gone. He was the reason she would never see the sun again.

_Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I've gotta live with the choices I made  
>And I can't live with myself today<em> 

He was thinking about his life. He was only twenty-one days older than her. He never like his birthday much before, but now he knew it would never be the same. Not with her gone. Not when it marked the fact that she should have been alive. Dumbledore had talked to him. He had been so depressed the last few days. He couldn't bring himself to say her name. It reminded him of her and it hurt too much. He placed the roses against the cold stone, knowing that they couldn't do much. They couldn't bring her back.

_Hey Lily I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
>I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance<em>

_But all i've got are these roses to give, and they can't help me make ammends_

He was wrong when he gave the Dark Lord the prophecy about her. Albus was wrong when he said she had died for the _greater good_. She _was_ the greater good. He didn't know of a person in the world who was as good as she was. The world should've died for her. Not the other way around.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her  
>I'd give up all the world to see<br>That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

The moon overhead went behind a cloud, shrouding the mourning man in darkness.

_Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I've gotta live with the choices I made  
>And I can't live with myself today<em>

He heart flooded his brain with memories of him and her. Them. Memories and fantasies. Him holding her while she cried after James Potter had said something horrid to her, again. The house he envisioned for them, their children running around in the backyard. The two of them walking along the waterline of the Black Lake, her holding onto him as she dragged them away from waves created by the giant squid. The sound of her laughter, the way every smile out light up a room, how her eyes would brighten when she saw him. What he wouldn't give to see those eyes again.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are, for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lily walking hand in hand_

_My and Lily never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in heaven, where we never say goodbye_

The moon came back out from behind the clouds, revealing the tears falling down the broken man's cheeks. He rose from the ground. With one last longing look at the stone, he turned and disapperated.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her  
>I'd give up all the world to see<br>That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

He appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Taking down the wards as though they were nothing, he disillusioned himself and set off across the grounds. The visions of _her_ started again, running through his mind as though on a permanent movie reel.

_Now that it's over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>I've gotta live with the choices I made  
>And I can't live with myself today<em>

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are, for a brand new start_

Entering the castle, he made his way to the second floor. The visions wouldn't stop. Be they opened or closed, he saw her. They kept going. So did he.

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lily walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lily never wanna end_

He mounted the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. It was the highest point of the school. It was what he wanted. It was what he needed. With each step he climbed, another vision was added. He went higher, higher, and higher still. Emerging into the cool night, he saw the moon light up the grounds far beneath him. He knew what he had to do. He had to see her again. He _had_ to. And there was only one way. The clouds covered the moon once more, and he removed the charm. Severus Snape stepped onto the ledge of the tower...

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself_

...and jumped.

_Today_

"Lily."

_Hey Lily I remember your name_


End file.
